Gender Bent Redux
by gbfever
Summary: Summary: The retelling of season three with the characters as the opposite gender. And adding my own twist. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Gender bent Redux **

**Chapter 1: Now Boarding! **

**An: Hello one and all!**

**This is basically the retelling of season three just with all the characters as the opposite genders. I will follow the season three story line closely but will add my own spin on things here and there to freshen things up and try to make it semi original, but no real major changes. (Cause honestly I love season three XD Best season ever in my personal opinion)**

**Couples will remain the same but if I feel up to it I will put in hints of others hehe. So HOPEFULLY this doesn't suck and you guys enjoy this gender bender ride! **

**Also if there is past and present tense mistakes or grammatical ones tell /forgive me cause I am really bad at spotting those sort of things. Also if anyone is interested, I need a beta so pm if you want to. **

**Here is the cast list and their alternative gender names. **

**Christina /Chris**

**Cheffy/Chef **

**Heath /Heather**

**Glen /Gwen**

**Court/Courtney**

**Dena/Duncan **

**Lil' Shawn /Leshawna**

**Harriet /Harold**

**DJ /DJ**

**Lindley /Lindsay**

**Odette /Owen**

**Norah /Noah**

**Cody /Cody**

**Emsley /Ezekiel **

**Izzy /Izzy**

**Taylor/Tyler**

**Alejandra /Alejandro**

**Sean /Sierra**

**Briggston /Bridgette **

**If you notice I kept any unisex names the same, so it feels more realistic. Well at least to me it does and saves me the hassle of coming up with new ones XD.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own total drama**

**Warning: Gender Bending**

_Christina smiled to herself as she placed a hand on her hips and brushed an ebony lock behind her ear. She waited patiently for the shuttle to arrive with her vic-I mean contestant for the new season of total drama. Total Drama World Tour, is sure to be a smash hit. With adding musical numbers and two new contestants are sure to triple our ratings. Her cell began to ring and delicate manicured hand dug into a pocket. After a few words exchanged between her and the anonymous caller she said a simple okay that ended the conversation. Christina ushered the camera crew and interns to take their places. Taking a few seconds to find her center, she flashes a Gemmie award winning smile. The camera begins to roll. _

"Last time, on Total Drama Action! The folks at Celebrity Manhunt had interviewed the show from wacky after season shenanigans to online wars between former cast mates. But after the Gemmie Awards, our favorite reality TV teens took the bus off to New York in last ditch effort to recover their lost celebrity status only to cause their mode of transportation to fall off a cliff" she snickered "and as a few of the gang created a rescue party to find help, your host with the most rescued the rest of them from an untimely death" a slight smirk formed before she continued.

"Now the seventeen contestants we have chosen to compete are out there for another whopping ONE MILLION DOLLARS! Around the world! Who will win it this time? Will they survive? And will I EVER get my diet crystal water?" a bottle flew towards her head "OW!" she said rubbing the sore spot where the bottle hit. "Find out right now as our veterans go against each other tooth and nail, in this season of TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR!"

Cue theme music

The shuttle arrived with the participators and camera focuses on Christina as she starts the introduction. "Season three total drama fanatics, and if you seen the last two seasons, and let's face it you probably did, then you know what to except, or do you?" a soft chuckled escaped before she continued on "This season the world is going to be mine, seas to shining sea, accompanied with drama and excitement from out of this world. Or should I say around the world. So let's introduce the first group of contestants Court, Dena, Glen, Heath, and Lil' Shawn." In orderly fashion the former campers descended off the bus, each either smiled or waved to the camera. Two accidently bumping into one another, sparks fly.

"Watch where you're going freaky goth kid." Heath glared at his dark clad nemesis. Glen just rolled his eyes at the king of mean.

"Nice plug-ins Heath, horse hair I assume. Well at least you finally got rid of that pink dye." countered Glen.

"You should know that this hair is one hundred percent natural .Freak, my own in fact so you can just shut it or I'll do it for you." threaten Heath.

"Oh so you got one of those butt hair transplants right, wow to much information." inputted a certain green faux hawk punk. Dena and Glen cackled and high fived each other before they proceeded to stand next to Court, Dena's boyfriend. He gave a glare full of suspicion at the two.

Christina introduced the next set of contenders, "Let's welcome Lindley, Odette, DJ, and Harriet!"

Lindley waved to the cameras and showed off his pearly whites as he stepped off the bus. From behind you can hear the screams of terror of a blonde pudgy character.

"SWEET STRAWBERRY PRESERVES! No no! Please no! For the love of Sticky Buns, NOOOO!" Odette was holding tightly to the edges of the bus's door. DJ engulfed her in a bear hug as she removed her from the entry.

"She's afraid of flying, remember?" DJ said from behind Odette, she was able to pull her out of the doorway as Odette continued to cry about flying.

"Aerophobia, the fear of flying, or Aeronausephobia, the fear of air sickness." said a red hair ginger girl stepping out of the vehicle.

"Keep up the 'fascinating facts' and I'm going to be aeronauseous all over you." a short girl of Indian descent followed Harriet off the bus, close by was an even more petite pale brunette.

"And returning favorites, Norah, Cody and.." Christina was about to finished introducing the next set of competitors but was interrupted.

"'Ello everyone! This year's winner is in the house! Er, I mean, bus, I mean RUNWAY! Where's the plane, eh?" said Emsley as her overconfidence flowed threw out her very being.

"I know right? Let's fly!"A green attired boy exclaimed. Izzy enthusiastic about flying jumped on Emsley shoulders. His body weight being too great for her caused them to topple over, both falling to the asphalt.

"Ow…eh." said Emsley from beneath the curly red head maniac.

"Yeah Mr. Psycho aka Izzy is back " Christina smiled, and let loose a small laugh at the two's clumsy entranced as she intentionally forgot to introduce the prairie girl.

"Also everyone's favorite athletic blunder Taylor!" a girl wearing a red track suite stepped out, giving the cameras a grin and a pose. Not watching where she was going, she tripped over Izzy and Emsley who have yet to get off the ground.

"And let's not forget the wonderful co-host of the popular Total Drama Aftermath, Briggston." Christina paused a bit before she insulted the blonde suffer boy "Okay you seriously need to change your name, it sucks." Briggston gave her a skeptical look but turns his head to smile at the cameras until he also trips over the dog pile.

"Can't breathe eh" muffled Emsley from underneath the increasing pile of contestants.

Christina shakes her head in disappointment, looking down at the tumbled teens "Okay well there you have it for our veterans but we have a very special treat!" she looked up and beamed brightly at the cameras. "We have two newcomers joining the game."

"Without further ado, she's an Honor student with a father as a diplomat and can charm the pants out of any living species, Alejandra." A beautiful mocha skin seductress stepped out of the bus she gave a coy smile to the cameras. She looked down and saw the fallen adolescents.

"May I assist? I know you two modern gentlemen wouldn't mind that girl would help you off your feet, would you?" She offered her hands to Izzy and Briggston, both charmed by Alejandra.

"Wow wee~" Izzy cooed.

"N-no, b-but you should know I-I-I have a girlfriend!" Briggston stuttered as he stepped back from the hot Latina.

Alejandra also looked at the girls, "Beautiful senorita's like you two shouldn't be on the filthy ground, it's unbecoming, here allow me." Alejandra said turning her charisma on full blast.

She offered Emsley and Taylor a hand, which surprised the two ladies.

"Wow, eh" Emsley replied

"I like girls, I mean boys, uh guys!" Taylor said as she backed off.

"Of course you do" Alejandra chuckled "No one said otherwise my dear." She gave a playful wink that caused Taylor to blush and run towards Lindley's side. Who greeted her by calling Taylor Tiffany not quite yet pinning her name yet.

"Oh wow she is good," Cody admired at how easily the boys were captivated by the new girl.

"Whatever," Norah said in her usual monotone voice.

"More like transparent." mumbled Heath to himself not falling for Alejandra's flattery.

The cameras pan to Christina as she introduces the final competitor "And he is a sugar addicted super fan with every single blog of the total drama contestants, including the peanut gallery, Sean!"

"OMG you guys rock! This has to be the greatest day of my life!" the purple hair lad said as he rushed out of the bus he pumped a fist in the air. He started to breath rapidly, "Does anybody have a paper bag I can breathe into?"

The moment his eyes spotted Cody, he automatically dashed to her side "Awesome-sauce! It's Cody! I have dreamt of this moment for so long, only you were topless ninety nine percent of the time!" he wiggled a brow and tried to give her a sly smile. Before the frighten geek could respond they were interrupted by the planes arrival which caused the majority of them to flinch.

"Now boarding," Christina happily announced, they all gave her a look. It was evident that they were alarmed about the conditions of the aircraft.

"Excuse me, but I'm concerned about the safety of our plane," Court stated, as he looked up at the jumbo plane.

"Pfft-relax, relax. It's okay. This plane is absolutely safe. I Promise." Christina said un-phased, she knocked on the side the jumbo jet to prove her point only to have the cargo door fall off.

"NOW BOARDING," Christina said joyfully loud.

"NO NO! I'M NOT RIDING IN THAT! CALL THE UNITED NATIONS! CALL A CAB! CALL MY MOM! NO, I'M NOT DOING THIS! I'M OUT! THIS IS UNETHICAL!" Odette yelled out in fear, she was whole heartedly against the very idea of even stepping a foot on the flying death trap. Eventually Christina fed up with the whining hit her over the head with a frying pan. This made everybody recoil.

"Mommy," was all Odette said before collapsing unconscious. A loud thud was heard as her limp body hit the pavement below.

"Now any further objections," glared the high maintenance host as she threatened the others with her new found weapon.

"No"

"Love it!"

"I call dibs on the window seat!"

End Chapter One

**AN: Please read and review, all comments welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Gender Bent Redux**

**Chapter 2: Now Boarding! Part 2**

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews, glad y'all liked the idea hope I can maintain your interest. If I have made any errors I would greatly appreciate feedback on them such as grammar or past and present tense. **

**Hope you enjoy Chapter 2 of Gender Bent Redux! **

**Here is the cast list and their alternative gender names. **

**Christina /Chris**

**Cheffy/Chef **

**Heath /Heather**

**Glen /Gwen**

**Court/Courtney**

**Dena/Duncan **

**Lil' Shawn /Leshawna**

**Harriet /Harold**

**DJ /DJ**

**Lindley /Lindsay**

**Odette /Owen**

**Norah /Noah**

**Cody /Cody**

**Emsley /Ezekiel **

**Izzy /Izzy**

**Taylor/Tyler**

**Alejandra /Alejandro**

**Sean /Sierra**

**Briggston /Bridgette **

**Disclaimer: I do not own total drama**

**Warnings: Gender Bending **

"Let's get this show on the road folks, and begin our voyage to a million big ones!"Christina pearly whites gleamed to the cameras. She waited for the entry way of the plane to open but nothing happened. "Cheffy! Door! Now!"A very masculine women was seen from the cockpit, she rolled her eyes at Christina but complied. "Now let us take a little tour throughout my plane shall we." She looked at the teens and a grinned.

"_And cut." Christina relaxed her body posture "Okay in all seriousness though I need you brats to get on the plane. Like now, and no complaining or else." The contestants startled by the slight personality shift shuffled on board._

"_You guys have five to put your stuff away and meet me at the commons so we can resume shooting, you know the drill." Christina informed the gang before she sauntered off to parts unknown. The competitors did what they were told, and even started to mingle._

"_My poor little Oreo, she is so terrified of flying, but looks so sweet when she is knocked out."Izzy giggled as he and Norah help drag in the gigantic marshmallow known as Odette in. _

"_She's adorable, but ergh why am I the one helping you carry her in? Seriously you think one of these _gentlemen_ and I use the term gentlemen loosely would want to pitch in and show off their masculinity. I can barley hold her head ugh curse my weak limbs maybe I should have taken Evan's offer about being my personal trainer. Oh and actually go to the gym for once." Norah rambled before accidently dropping Odette to the steel floor._

"_Ouch." After looking down for a bit Norah asked Izzy a spontaneous question "Hey aren't you afraid of flying too? I seemed to recall a certain TDI episode that proved you were." Norah bent down to get a hold of Odette once more and the two presumed to drag her to the commons. _

"_Wh-what? Izzy doesn't ever remember being afraid of flying, hmmmm or maybe Izzy is?" Izzy dropped Odette and started to scratch his chin to contemplate the question. "Izzy knows who would know the answer!" He exclaimed as he snapped his fingers. "HEY SEAN, SEAN, BUDDY WHERE ARE YOU?" _

_Sean was across the room interrogating Cody and few other contestants with his blog questions when he heard the rather loud red head call for him, he gave a quick be right back and dashed to Izzy's side._

"_Dude Izzy, whatcha need?" Sean asked "And can ya make it quick? Trying to score here if you know what I mean" he winked and gestured to Cody. Cody was seen chatting with Harriet and relieved that Sean was gone. _

"_Stupid boy's" Said a peeved Norah, mildly annoyed at Sean and his verbal usage of trying to score, talking as if girls were just some prize to win. _

"_Sure thing bro, Izzy just wants to know if Izzy is scared of flying, can't remember." Both Sean and Norah blinked._

"_Okay I am sorry but why the heck would Mr. Super Fan know? And how can you not know the answer to that question?" Norah inquired after a few seconds of silence._

"_Cause Sean here knows everything and anything about us if anyone is going to know it's going to be him, So Sean…" Izzy proclaimed. _

"_Uh, well forgetting the fact that the reason I know so much about you guys is because I paid you to tell me, I would say no?" Sean answered. _

"_Okay thanks! Well Norah the answer is no. Hahaha I have no idea why you would ever think that Izzy was afraid of flying, oh classic Norah always making stuff up. Like the unicorn hahaha." Izzy got a hold on to Odette's feet and finally dragged her off to the commons. Norah just face palmed and followed, leaving Sean alone._

The group gathered in the commons as cameras begin to roll. Christina started with her introduction the plane "Welcome to my Jumbo Jet, in courtesy of me! Here in the Jumbo Jet is where you'll be flown to different destinations and either you will enjoy your rides, or abhor them. Whichever way, my plane, my rules!" she chuckled "Also remember darlings your on camera so follow the rules which are conveniently listed here." The camera pans to a list on the wall. "The cameras see all so please don't go against your better judgment or you will be caught."

"Good to see this plane will at least have order." Court smiled content with the rules.

"Hehe my prince, you and your love of rules never ceases to amaze me hon." Dena turned her head to look at her Prince of Law and Order. She was greeted with a scowl that Court gave her. This told Dena that he was not amused. Dena just rolled her eyes and gave him small peck to the cheek. This caused Courts face to soften a bit.

"Oh and you wanna know what else is interesting this season? Singing! That's right you ladies and gents gotta pull off a musical number when a distinguished chime is heard." Christina continued.

"Singing? Really? How absurd?"Glen folded his arms turned off by the idea of singing.

"I don't see a problem with that" Court shrugged.

"Maybe because you **like** singing," Lil' Shawn told him.

"You have **got** to be kidding me? Singing? NO! I refuse. Gay guys sing, little birdies sing, but DENAS' do **not** sing!" Dena expressed her disdain.

"You don't have to sing, but it will cost you, you'll get eliminated, because if you don't-" Christina snickered at Dena's reaction. Dena approached the host and glared menacing daggers as she clenched her teeth and balled her hand into a fist.

"Well let's just say For EVERY chime I hear, if you're not using your oh so wonderful voices, your butt is OFF THIS PLANE, got it?" finished Christina, un-phased by Dena's threatening stance.

"Okay, okay fine! Ruin the season for everybody. Let's get this tour started already." Dena raised her hands in the air, frustrated she wasn't getting a reaction she wanted and walked away.

"Here you all will be consuming the in flight food. All provided by our dear sweet Cheffy of course." Christina said while she introduced the dining room.

"Well of course the losers will be eating here, but I am in it to win it ya' here. No way am I eating that! Cause I'm going to be seasons three winner eh." Voiced Emsley, with undeterred determination.

"Look not trying to be rude, but seriously? You were voted off first last time." Glen said annoyed by Emsley over confidence.

"I know, but this season it's going to be different, I can feel it. After all I'm stronger, faster, smarter-"before Emsley can continue Christina interrupted her.

"Annoyier, blabbier, chatterier, can't shut uppier. Zip it home school, interrupt again and I swear I will throw you off this plan." Christina glared and pinched Emsley lips shut, Emsley slowly nodded. "Good" beamed Christina "Now let's get on with the tour."

"Sorry Christina, but I have to take care of some business. I assume there is at least a restroom on this plane of yours." Lil' Shawn spoke up.

"The unprofessionalism I get from you guys is appalling. Yeah there is, just go through there." Christina pointed to the lavatory.

"Thanks shorty" Lil' Shawn said as he walked off to the bathroom. He walks into the restroom slash confessional. And notices the camera, eyes widen at the realization.

_**Bathroom confessional**_

Lil' Shawn: You have got to be kidding me? AGAIN! Why does it have be in the bathroom? Ever heard about privacy?

Norah: It's reality TV hon, there is no such thing as privacy. (Norah peeked in, to input her opinion)

Lil' Shawn: Of course. (He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes)What are you doing here girl? (Asked as he gave her a slight glare)

Norah: Uh, screen time?

Lil' Shawn: Out. (Norah slowly went off screen)

"Hey hurry up already, and stop being such a girl." Christina gave a shout to Lil' Shawn. Then she proceeded to continue the tour. The total drama crew walked to the Economy class, a very damp and unappealing part of the plane.

"Losing teams will enjoy the luxurious economy class accommodations between destinations." Christina smirked.

"Uh where are our beds?" questioned Lindley as he scratched his chin and gave a quizzical look at Christina.

"Odette, would you be so kind to demonstrate?" she turned her head to look at a drooling mass sound asleep from being knock over the head with a frying pan. Snoring and strapped in a plane harness.

"Plane! Noo!" Odette said while she sleep talked, the contestants glanced at each other and looked back at Odette who was still mumbling in her sleep.

"She is so hot, am I right?" Izzy elbowed Sean who shook his head in agreement. Norah just rolled her eyes at Izzy.

"Okay, **that** does **not** look comfortable." Heath voiced his complaint, others nodded in agreement.

"Pfft like losers deserve comfort, exactly what show do you think you're on?" countered Christina. The camera pans to Sean who giggled.

"Oh Christina you never fail to make me LOL" said Sean with another fit of laughter.

"Oh god, please don't ruin the English language with your inane text speech. Don't I suffer enough already, being here on this **reality** TV show. I don't need to lose brain cells too." insulted Norah. Sean blew raspberries at her after she walked off and trotted towards Cody.

"We should hit the winners' compartment, eh cuz I ain't never gonna sit back here. Ha! _Never!_" Emsley grinned victoriously. Norah accidently got a whiff of the prairie girls breath and quickly gagged and covered her mouth.

"Gross, Emsley, have you ever heard of mouth wash? Don't drop to the sordid males level now, have some shame." Norah quipped again.

"Emsley…"Christina glowered.

"Opps, sorry eh." The smaller girl gave an apologetic look.

"To the winners' compartment, shall we?" asked Christina, she quickly reverted back to her merry self.

End Chapter two

**A/N: Read and Review all comments welcome! :D**


End file.
